In order to reduce the build-up of heat in the interior of passenger cars from solar radiation and thus to reduce the burden on the air-conditioning system, rear-window roller blinds frequently are used. They also protect the passengers sitting in the back seat from direct solar radiation.
Such rear-window roller blinds basically consist of a wind-up shaft to which one edge of a roll-up shade is attached. The end of the roll-up shade away from the wind-up shaft is attached to a pull rod. In such construction the ends of the pull rod are guided in guide rails which are securely anchored in the car body. The guide rails can be located in the region of the side lining of C-pillars of the vehicles or in a gap between the rear window and the pillar lining.
The wind-up shaft is arranged underneath the back-seat shelf. It is typically supported in a separate housing or on a separate frame, which is mounted into the car body. Because the run-out slot for the shade divides the back-seat shelf into two parts, frequently the frame also is used as a support element for at least one part of the back-seat shelf.